


【HC】奶牛农场

by heiyulan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: ·惯例的pwp 不预警了，点进来就自己为自己负责·本子解禁一部分·别被任何事吓倒
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 12





	【HC】奶牛农场

“很久很久以前，有着这样一家牧场，那里囚禁着被圣殿骑士抓获的刺客们。借由从伊甸人那学来的技术，他们对刺客俘虏们做了惨无人道的人体改造，把他们都训练成了奶牛……”

“等下，你别用这么有代入感的设定啊！？”康纳想用手抱紧自己才想起来自己的手被拷在了墙上，“难不成你们圣殿骑士真的干过这种事？”

陪他进行角色扮演的海尔森立刻皱起眉头，用不赞同的目光看他：“要求设定剧情的是你，现在抗议代入感过多的也是你。”

康纳试着举了举自己的手，说：“我那会只是——以为我们普通的在床上——我没有想到，你竟然真的在地下室有这么一间设备齐全的房间。”他再一次打量周围，做了个“变态”的口型。

“我以为五十度灰告诉了你总裁家的地下室都有这么一间房间。”海尔森微微一笑，“你想反悔也不可能了。”

“我没打算反悔。”康纳带着奇怪的倔强说，“只不过你刚才说的那个设定太令人毛骨悚然了。”

“所以光听你就兴奋起来了是吗？”海尔森用指尖摁上他胸口挺起的乳头，“哦，你甚至不需要改造和训练就已经是一头优秀的奶牛了。”他的手掌托起康纳一侧的胸部，未紧绷的胸肌比女人的乳肉还要温软，托在手里仿佛融化在他掌心一般，兜不住的还从指缝间漏了出去。

康纳把脸扭到一边小声骂了句脏话，他是在海尔森用低沉的嗓音述说那淫靡的幻想时，身体就感到一阵燥热，他被全身扒光绑在墙上，海尔森更能清清楚楚看见他的欲火燃烧到了哪里。

进入了角色的圣殿骑士大团长继续他的剧本。“一位刺客大师落到了我们手里，我们还未曾使用过这等级别的牛奶呢。”他反手轻拍了康纳的脸颊，装出一副十恶不赦的样子。“听说你企图逃跑还弄坏了我们很多设备，嗯？”康纳无法抗拒他拉长的尾音，深吸了两口气，回答道：“离我远点，变态——父亲，你的演技几乎让我相信这是真的了。”

吞下怒骂，海尔森决定暂时放过他，毕竟后面他要受的苦还多着呢。“如果你再不闭嘴，康纳，我就把你这样吊在这里一整晚！”他说完康纳的身体抖了抖，呼吸又加重了几分。“哦，淫荡的小奶牛，你希望的我以后会慢慢满足你，但不是今天。”海尔森又抓了抓手里的胸肌，才意犹未尽地放开，“现在先让我们试试这几天你体内的药效起作用了没有。”

“操你的，我根本没有——唔——！”康纳没说完就得到了落在胸口的一巴掌作为教训。

“我说过多少次，儿子，注意言行。”

“嘿！你别指望我被圣殿抓到严刑拷打还不骂脏话。”康纳嘟囔道，“前面可是你说要进入角色的。”

“很好，你会为你的言行付出代价。”确定了康纳四肢被绑好之后，他拿出了两个圆柱形的玻璃管子，没有立刻把“刑具”用到康纳身上，只拿着一端用玻璃光滑的外侧轻轻碰了碰他乳头。“知道这是做什么用的吗？”圣殿骑士的大团长显然也是深谙拷问之道的高手，用言语先行威慑一番，给对方带去恐惧。“把这个装在奶子上，然后启动那边的机器——你的不少同僚立刻就一边哭着一边贡献出宝贵的——乳汁。”最后两字他咬得异常的重。

康纳无法再从海尔森设定的这个情景中跳脱出去了，浑身冒起鸡皮疙瘩，手无寸铁的他只能无助地躲闪，哦，最多也只能扭扭腰……根本无济于事。“住手，变态！”

“还是喜欢净说些不可能的蠢话，”海尔森嘲讽地投去一瞥，“正如你那些不切实际的信条。”他暧昧地用玻璃管绕着康纳的乳晕碾，“如果你能放下那些不切实际，说明你还不是无可救药，我很乐意把你带回正道，儿子。”

康纳长长地呻吟了一声，然后在来得及说什么前就不得不眼睁睁地看着自己饱满的胸口上被摁上了两根管子。海尔森修长的手指转动一旁的旋钮，抽掉些许空气后，玻璃管子就牢牢地压在了他的胸口。要说疼，那绝对比不上他受过的伤，只不过那种被人咬住胸部的羞耻感——如果真的是有人咬住他的话说不定还好上一些——被器械冰冷残酷地虐待的耻辱，比真的用袖剑捅他几下更令他难以忍受。

究竟是哪个虐待狂发明的机器，他准一定还是个色情狂，还有想出用这种办法折辱刺客攻击他们的精神破坏他们信仰的圣殿骑士，也统统都是变态！

然而这只不过是前奏而已，代表情欲的红晕已然爬上年轻刺客深色的肌肤，他不住地后退，企图用墙面的冰凉缓解身体的热度。海尔森没有阻止他的小动作，轻笑地站在一旁看着他微微挣扎扭动。“这就受不了了吗？天啊，你的身体真的太敏感了，不做个婊子简直浪费。”好听的伦敦口音吐出污言秽语，像鞭子一样抽打在康纳身上，“为你我不介意动用手中的权力，让你只做我一个人的小婊子。”像是要表达他的喜爱，海尔森走上前亲昵地把脸埋进他的颈窝，伸出舌头为他舔去汗水。

“混账……唔！”康纳还没骂完，海尔森一把攥紧了他半勃的阴茎。康纳吞下丢脸的尖叫，用上全部毅力才不至于立刻在海尔森的拳头里操自己。他得说，海尔森的手指富有魔力，落在他乳尖令他感到刺痛炽热，包裹住他的阴茎时又让他感到温凉柔软。

“现在是惩罚。”圣殿骑士手掌一翻，抓紧了刺客垂下的囊袋慢慢收紧手指同时往下拽。刺客的囊袋被他握在手中揉得变了形，康纳发出一连串似是痛呼的呻吟，然而没被碰触的阴茎却瞬间硬了挺立在空中，极有分量的肉棒颤颤巍巍地抖了抖，溢出一滴晶莹的水珠。“哇哦、哇哦……”海尔森好像看见了新大陆，夸张地叫起来，“我一定要把你要过来做我的婊子。”

“不、呃啊，你这个该死的……哈！”康纳在海尔森的手掌下溃不成军，摁耐不住挺腰操空气。

“嘘，康纳，现在还早呢。”海尔森遗憾地放开他，轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊帮助他清醒过来，“记得吗，被抓住的俘虏可没资格享受。”年轻人懊恼地叹了一声，巴眨着大眼渴求地看向父亲。“不，康纳，不。”海尔森残忍地拒绝了他。

仪器的组装还没有完成，海尔森拉过两条细管一左一右地合上玻璃管的顶端，然后退回去确认了一下参数设置是否合适。康纳被迫困在墙上，看着不远处海尔森板着一张脸操作仪器，他敢肯定海尔森也硬得不行，可他就像满足于在一旁观赏的样子，甚至还有模有样地拿出一个笔记本对他说，他得记录下他榨乳时的反应和产出的数量，好提供给相关人员为以后给他用药提供数据支持。

天杀的他绝对是沉迷那个设定中的人设了。康纳想了想，自暴自弃般开始咒骂起海尔森，反正他的角色设定可以这么干不死吗？

“你真令我大开眼界，康纳。”海尔森淡淡地说，“希望你一会还能这么有活力。”他摁下了恶魔的开关，仪器嗡嗡嗡地开始运作。

康纳发出一声惨叫，连上抽吸真空的管子后，他胸口的乳头被吸得变了形，感觉整块肉都要被拉扯出去一样。他微微低头，看见自己胸口连接着两条细管像触手一样延伸出去，而海尔森是隐匿在暗中操控它们的水妖。

“呃嗯、停下，疼……嗯……”康纳可怜兮兮地喊道，以为这样就可博得父亲的同情。

“你应该表现得更好。”海尔森从仪器后绕了出来，在康纳的脸颊上轻啄一口，“现在还一滴奶都没有榨出来呢，怎么可以停下。”他想了想，补充道：“放松，你一直紧绷着，这可不利于取奶。落到这个地步，在我面前你还有什么好害羞的呢？”睁着眼睛说瞎话，海尔森打定主意把戏演到底了。

“才、没、有。”康纳咬牙切齿，他现在完全拿海尔森没有办法，只能任人鱼肉。

“不过，你求我了，我可以大发慈悲地帮帮你。”海尔森丢下手中的笔记本，双手拢住了康纳的胸部。

我什么时候求你了？康纳瞪着他，把你的手拿开啊！

海尔森完全忽视了那道视线，他迷恋地看着康纳被榨奶器吸得变形的胸部，手托起再聚拢，看着胸口两团在他的掌心挤出圆润柔和的曲线。他下意识地想要尝上一口，可惜玻璃管圈住了最美味的部位，只得像刚得到一块上好的乳酪蛋糕却舍不得品尝的孩童，珍惜地在边缘舔了又舔才小心地轻咬一口。

“啊！哈……”康纳很想把胸缩起来，可他被牢牢绑着抵着墙，把自己缩起来的想法根本是无用的，何况还有两个勤勤恳恳工作着的榨奶管子咬着他的胸口，他稍一退后，被吮吸的感觉更强烈，为了逃避这种快感他不得不把胸送出去，又落入海尔森口中。可怜的暗红色乳头被无情的机器生生吸成了艳红色，充血挺起的高度比以往都高了了不少，看起来真的能从乳尖上的细孔里榨出乳汁来的样子。

“徒劳无功，刺客大师。”海尔森放开乳肉，略带遗憾地弹了弹玻璃管，“难道他们给你注入的药物不够？”他故作思考后恍然大悟，“我知道了，你是第一次……第一次需要有额外的手段帮忙才行。”

在康纳惊讶的目光中，海尔森关掉了仪器，拔下了连接的细管。“资料上说，初乳是天赐的美味。”像是跟康纳解释一样，他又摘下了吸附在康纳胸口的玻璃管，那两个冰冷的管子在巧克力般的皮肤上留下了两圈红痕。“不亲自品尝，太可惜了。”海尔森狭促地看了眼康纳，“何况还是刺客大师的初乳！”

晃了晃混乱的大脑，康纳整理出有效的信息，他的父亲是打算放弃器械，亲自来吸……吸他的奶了。这个想法出现在脑海中时，康纳整个人都涨成了红色，他不得不佩服父亲还能把乱伦的背德感再提升一档。

“滚开，不。”他绞尽脑汁想着台词，现在要是说些煞风景的话，海尔森真可能就这样把他晾在这里。他渴望地注视着海尔森的脸，知道自己掩饰不住情欲勃发的表情。“我们血脉相连，你和我。”瞟了一眼自己硬邦邦的下体，康纳很想直接让海尔森操进来，他可以把腿挂着他的腰上，可是现在他连夹腿都做不到。“求求你……父亲。”

这反而让海尔森更加兴奋了，掐住他殷红的乳头用力一拧，“瞧瞧，现在求我这个做父亲的了，之前我要求你放弃幻想站到我这边来时，你考虑过我你血脉相连了吗？”康纳被榨奶器吸了大半天本就敏感得要命的乳头哪经得住这一下，立刻痛呼了一声，疼得发抖。可是不用看也知道，康纳挺起的老二在同时也流出一股清液。海尔森继续语言攻击：“被吸一下胸就高潮了？你果真只配当婊子。”

康纳摇着头，恳求地重复，“求求你……”

海尔森厌恶了跟他无用的对话，暂时放过了他红肿的乳头，单手插入他的股缝间摸了一把，就着流下的淫液试探地塞进一根指头。海尔森很满意，但仍然不太够，他现在强行进去的话康纳铁定会受伤。转身拿过润滑液挤上一大坨在掌心，一股脑地全糊在他的屁股上。

“唔，不用那么多也没事，爸爸，快点直接进来。”康纳忍不住催促，他的屁股都等得抖起来了，海尔森怎么还有耐心在那慢慢为他开拓。

“闭嘴。”额角青筋一跳，海尔森倒真的很想直接插进去给这个破坏气氛的小混蛋一点教训。但想到他受伤后赖在家里哼哼唧唧提出无理要求的烦人样子，海尔森顶着怒火继续手头的工作。

康纳觉得自己委屈极了，瘪着嘴一幅被强迫的模样——按照剧本他表现得不错——海尔森的温柔起到了截然相反的效果。见他突然没了声音，海尔森好奇地看了他一眼，满意地点点头，暗自称赞康纳终于表现得成熟了起来。为了不浪费康纳的感情，海尔森开口道：“你现在就跟发情的母牛没两样。”为了印证他的说法，故意用手指在康纳的后穴搅弄，发出些异样的水声。

嘴唇颤抖着，康纳眼里的情欲愈发难忍，阴茎硬得发疼，海尔森却对此视而不见，连埋在他屁股里的手指都不肯垂怜他的敏感点。“你这个……”康纳想了半天都没办法想出更多新的词汇骂人，只咬着牙含糊地念叨“停下、混蛋”这类的单词，反正海尔森都不会听进去。

海尔森抽出了手指，正当康纳屏住呼吸准备容纳他他的进入时，海尔森转而抓住他的翘臀，在手里捏出各种形状。“不得不说，你的屁股和你的胸部一样有料。”他说。康纳是真的破口大骂了。

嗤笑一声，海尔森挤进康纳的两腿之间，将自己的阴茎捅进康纳的后穴里。康纳的咒骂立刻变了声调，呼吸被彻底打乱，“嗯、啊，等等……”

“等什么？”海尔森扶住他的腰快速地抽插两下，然后手顺着腰线往上，包住过分饱满的胸肌玩弄起来。

康纳唔唔着，调教得格外敏感的胸部被海尔森一碰，那一瞬间，他爽到忘记了自己想说什么。他只来得及再发出一声尖叫，海尔森低下头含住了一侧肿胀通红的乳头。他的牙齿在乳尖上划过，略微锋利的虎牙卡在中间的裂缝上，微微刺痛让康纳呻吟又变了一个调，阴茎冒出的前液沾湿了他的小腹，顺着肌肉线条流下，滴落到地板上。

海尔森进出的频率降了下来，维持这一种不快不慢地磨人的节奏，他专注于玩弄康纳的胸部，刻薄的嘴唇此刻包裹住敏感肉粒，如初生婴儿般吮吸，舌头和牙交替着戳刺那道缝隙，好像真能从那吸出点什么。

如果不是四肢被束缚着，康纳觉得他一定会抱着父亲的脑袋把他拉开或者挪到另一侧，哦，他的脑子快无暇思考这些事情了，胸部带给他的快感几乎要超越前列腺被顶到的快感了，他本能地害怕起来。

“不、不，太多了……”他的声音带上了哭腔，听得海尔森心软了下来，放开折磨康纳的乳头，只用舌头绕着他的乳晕打转。

“可怜的孩子，”海尔森的声音闷在嘴里，却震得康纳的胸口又是一阵酥麻，“改造和药物都没有办法让你产出奶来，那么一个孩子总能成功了。”他话里的暗示让康纳抖了抖，下意识地绷紧了脚趾，咬紧阴茎立刻就要求精液灌进他的肚子里一样。“淫荡的家伙，就真的这么想要吗？”海尔森重重地插了两下，逼出康纳一声长吟。

几次急切的深呼吸后，康纳终于从快要灭顶的快感中缓了过来，他从未想过自己的胸部也能被开发得那么敏感。但还好海尔森也不想那么快结束，康纳哑着声音道：“我很怀疑你还有没有那个能力。”他挑衅地舔了舔嘴角，目光炯炯。

海尔森冷笑，在康纳反应过来之前，用力掐住刚才被他叼在嘴里吸了半天的奶头。

“啊啊啊——”

他并没有就此收手，反复地掐住又放开，直到乳尖的血色快要冲破皮肤一样才放开，又一次把丰满的乳肉握进手心搓弄，指尖仍旧未忘记夹住尖端反复摩挲。

又疼又爽的感觉差点让康纳直接射出来，他眼角含泪发出一声呜咽，“好歹你看看另一边……”

“这可是你要求的。”海尔森的手指搭上了他另一侧胸部，指尖逐次落下，食指暧昧地绕着乳晕打了几个转，勾得康纳又抖了一抖。接着，海尔森的拇指和食指压紧乳头根部，其他几根手指挤压着周围的乳肉，一快一慢压住乳头往外挤，像是在弹奏某种乐器。

名为康纳的乐器发出了悦耳的声音，他哪里会认不出海尔森这是挤牛奶的手法，但是那带着屈辱的电流就从他的指尖放出，爽得他不知今夕是何夕。在双重快感的夹击下，康纳觉得自己下面湿透了，不仅是海尔森的润滑，后穴也仿佛有水一般一股股地涌出，滴滴答答落在地上。他彻底软了腰，要不是被绑着他就要摔到地上去了。

“我可以一次又一次的干你。”海尔森舔着他的耳垂说，“直到你怀孕为止。”他加快了抽插的速度，并且刻意地每一次都撞在康纳的敏感点上。

康纳早已溃不成军，蜷着脚趾弓着背不断抽泣呻吟，灭顶的快感把他从地狱拉入天堂，又从天堂把他抛下。

火热湿润的内壁紧紧地裹住了海尔森的的阴茎，他尝试着抽出半分，却发现被咬得死紧。“嘶——”海尔森竟觉得被咬得有些疼了，他放开揉捏康纳胸部的手拍拍刺客导师的屁股，这无助于他放松。“你快把我夹断了。”

“呜呜……”康纳小声地啜泣，“帮帮我爸爸，我……呜呜……”经验尚少的他不懂得如何表现自己被巨大的快感冲上天，也不懂得如何自动排解，本能地向自己最亲近的人求助。完全不熟悉的快感变成了痛觉，康纳越哭越大声，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉，绷紧的肌肉还直颤抖，整一被踹了一脚的小狗模样。看他哭得可怜，海尔森也只得停下动作，抱住康纳小心地亲吻他的嘴角。过了好长一段时间，海尔森才轻声问：“你还好吗？”

康纳羞愧地点了点头，巴眨眼收回眼泪，他也没闹懂为什么方才像被戳中开关似的就委屈得想哭。但现在他回过味来，后悔从激烈的高潮前褪下，他迫不及待地想再一次冲上去，那如深海漩涡般要把他吸走的刺激也无法令他后退。他明明也和海尔森玩过很多花样，但每一次体验新的东西他都仿佛要死去一般。

“你破坏了我们的游戏。”海尔森从康纳体内退出来，他当然还硬着，并且硬得不行。

“对不起。”康纳抽了抽鼻子，屁股里缺少海尔森的阴茎又让他感到不满足，“我可以补救。”

“哦？用什么？”

“胸……”康纳小声地讲，“今天不是说好是为了让我发现胸部的……”他咬了咬嘴唇，“我可以学着给你乳交。”

“哇哦。”海尔森赞叹了一声，“不错的主意。但是在我射出来之前，你可就什么都没有了。”

康纳点了点头。

海尔森把康纳从墙上放了下来，年轻的刺客抱着海尔森的腰就跪坐到地上。

“这样我可碰不到你的奶子。”海尔森残酷地说。

康纳努力挺直了腰，双手捧着自己的胸部送到海尔森面前。男孩挤出的乳沟足够让大多数女生羡慕，还有那两颗被彻底玩弄过敏感得快滴血的奶头缀在上面，饶是海尔森也忍不住露出痴迷的表情。

他几乎是迫不及待地把自己塞进康纳的乳沟里，勃起的阴茎在对方的胸口擦出一道水痕，也不知道那是谁制造的液体。年轻人用湿润的棕色眼眸看着他，一脸骄傲渴望他夸奖，哦，他确实做得很好，可是单这样还不够。

“我不知道你怎么学习的，”海尔森摇摇头，他的阴茎从乳沟里滑出来，撞上康纳的乳头，那被年轻人小心翼翼避开的地方，“我得告诉你，这算不得补救。”

“哦呜。”康纳低下头张开嘴，乖巧地把海尔森的龟头含进了嘴里。那上面还带着点他自己的味道，这让他的老二跳了跳。海尔森用力地顶上撞进康纳的嘴里，男孩乖顺地配合，舌尖还努力追上他的顶端戳弄那个小孔。

海尔森觉得自己的阴茎涨大了一圈，他喘起粗气，指使康纳道：“动动你的奶子。”

康纳小心地揉了一下自己的胸口，他的指头不免碰到了乳头，康纳和海尔森同时倒吸了口气，紧接着刺客导师食髓知味地为自己服务起来，指缝夹着自己的乳头小心地搓揉，聚拢乳肉迎合对方的每一次抽插。

硬要说，乳交的快感多源于视觉上的刺激。海尔森低头就看着儿子乖乖地捧着自己的奶子，他青筋怒张的粉白肉棒陷在棕色的乳肉中，臌胀的双球拍打撞上凸起的乳头，顶端更是被男孩的唇舌涂出一层亮光。他的小腹窜过一阵热流，紧了又紧，海尔森舒服地叹息着，往前又挺了挺胯。

康纳刚知晓自己胸口的敏感点，恨不得再三把玩呢，现在却只能沦落到借由“意外”获得海尔森的碰触。他怀念起被贯穿的快乐，思念被拘束在墙上胸口被肆意亵玩的快感，越是渴望他越感到空虚，屁股悄悄地翘起，在空气中耸起腰，仿佛空气就能给他安慰。

“好孩子。”海尔森注意到了他的动作也不喝止，怀揣着更加巨大而隐秘的喜悦看他欲求不满。

康纳的阴茎空落落地垂着，像没关紧的水龙头那样滴滴漏着前液，跟着他的动作在空气中左摇右晃，可怜又可爱。他的胸口被填满了，除了父亲的阴茎还有羞耻、愉悦、满足，他晃得更起劲了，后穴不自觉地一张一缩起来，每一寸肌肤都期待着被触碰。

海尔森的手拽住康纳的头发，粗暴地挺腰把自己的老二统统塞进刺客的口腔，他快濒临高潮了。康纳小小地呜咽一声，梗着脖子放任那根凶器直戳进他的喉咙，还卖力地缩紧双颊，竭尽自己所能伺候它。海尔森发出一声短促的低吼，在温热湿润的口腔里又快又猛地射出一股精液，他按着康纳的脑袋，抖着下身又射了好几股才罢休。

“咕噜、咳咳——”康纳吞下了大半精液，但量实在太多了，他被呛到咳起来。

“做得很好。”海尔森蹲下来用拇指擦去康纳嘴角的白浊，康纳像突然被抽空力气一样摔进父亲的怀里。海尔森抱住了他，反复亲吻他的头顶，“做得很好。”他又说了一次。

康纳攀住父亲的手臂，嘴角颤抖，“现在给我吧，爸爸，求你……”

“好。”他不知道自己的声音泡着蜜，手指刚握上康纳的阴茎，年轻人就发出一连串呻吟，涌出的前液迫不及待地给他的手指裹上润滑。海尔森轻轻地撸动起来，用上他所积攒的经验技巧，灵巧地上下套弄。

康纳叫得像个崩溃的婊子腰不安份地扭来扭去，又像个任性的孩子无度地索取，他在父亲的怀里颤抖哭叫，贪婪地吸气却依旧像吸不到氧一样发出“呼哧呼哧”的声响。海尔森格外关照了一下他的冠部，康纳反射性地往前一躲，被玩弄到脆弱不堪的乳尖蹭过海尔森的，微弱但不容忽视的细小电流成了压垮他的最后一根稻草，积蓄已久的精液气势汹汹地喷出，尽数洒在了海尔森的身上。

“康纳，这可真是……”海尔森犹自说着什么，康纳听不太清楚，决定闭上眼当一个被拷问过度昏迷过去的刺客大师。 

“爸爸，圣殿骑士真的没做过改造刺客的事情吗？”

“天啊，如果有你认为你那些所谓的兄弟不会大书特书甚至逼你背下来吗？”

“那倒也是……不过，谁让你准备那么充分台词都背过了……”康纳撅着嘴不满。

“这就是事前准备，计划。”海尔森得意洋洋，“你应该多学点。”

“您在日记本上写过关于这玩法的幻想吧？我猜猜，难道在见到我第一眼你就有这个计划了？”

“我看起来像那种脑子里净想这些事的人吗？！”

“看起来不像，可你是。”康纳老实地说。

海尔森阴测测地笑了，“这样，五十度灰里最经典的的桥段我们还没玩过，我现在非常希望立刻能听见鞭子落在你屁股上的声音。”

“我会死掉的！不——”

END.


End file.
